


She’s here to write her name on my skin with kisses.

by pseudofoucault333



Series: 30 days of Corsaac [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, CPR, Drowning, F/M, Isaac-centric, Mates, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Sassy Cora, Sirens, background sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's first kiss is supposed to be memorable, but not for all the wrong reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She’s here to write her name on my skin with kisses.

**Title:** She’s here to write her name on my skin with kisses.  
**Author:** pseudofoucault333 // Redtintedhale  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Isaac/Cora  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** Everyone's first kiss is supposed to be memorable, but not for all the wrong reasons.  
**Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Teen Wolf © the Satan that is Jeff Davis, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads or anywhere else. If I find out it is I'll be pissed. Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3 title © Poets of the Fall. This was written for my own 30 days of Corsaac Because why there isn't any more I'll never know :)  
**Author Notes:** Thanks to the amazing [We-are-essential](http://we-are-essential.tumblr.com/) for the beta job :) . Comments & Kudos = pwp and cookies :D

Their first ‘kiss’ was by no means the most romantic in history. Or even really a kiss if you want to look at it technically. But, whenever sirens are involved, Isaac supposed it could be seen as slightly romantic if it helped you find who you were destined to be with.

It was no real surprise that there were sirens in the lake in the depths of the reserve, Derek had made everyone aware of their presence as much as he had the Faeries, (God Isaac hated Faeries!) and the other shifters that often occasionally made a habit of passing through. But looking for an Omega on the run through the entire preserve had pushed it to the back of his thoughts.

The entire pack had split up to look for it, though Stiles had been edgy at the mere thought leaving his mate, Derek, who tried to assure him they would all be careful and call out if something happened. That didn’t really reassure Stiles who had only a baseball bat and mountain ash to protect him if the Omega came towards him but it was the best they could do. So Isaac had been directed to look at the space around the lake, with theories from Derek and Scott that it might be hiding in any of the number of caves surrounding the lake, it seemed feasible but only if the omega knew the territory and was familiar with where the caves were which was a little less on the feasible side. 

Everyone else had shifted once they hit the boarder of the preserve at the bottom of the pack house’s garden aside from Stiles, Lydia, Kira and Mason who trailed along behind as back up if needed. But Isaac had thought he would be much more likely to find the omega out of fur than he would in. He knew the trails of the preserve like the back of his hands after years of running through them all each full moon with the others, so it didn’t take him long to reach the lake.

What he hadn’t expected was to see Cora swimming in the water, with a flirtatious smile on her lips when she spotted him standing there. At that moment, all thoughts of sirens left his mind and the only thought was that Cora was there when the last time he had seen her was heading in the direction of the Nemeton with a few others just in case. Because try as he might Isaac couldn’t stop himself from noticing and keeping an eye out on Cora, he knew it was something Derek wouldn’t approve of but his wolf seemed all the more persistent.

“Cora what are you doing? I thought you’d gone with Erica towards the Nemeton?” He asked, watching her smile brighten as she moved closer towards the water’s edge revealing she was completely nude. Immediately it made him blush and avert his eyes despite his wolf’s objection, the last thing he needed was Derek beating him to a pulp for seeing his baby sister naked.

“Ok, whatever. Just grab your clothes and let’s go.” He murmured, still keeping his gaze off her body but on her face like a gentleman. Well as much a gentleman as he could be with his hormones going crazy and his wolf pawing in his chest.

But he saw her smile change to a pout as she gestured for him to come closer to the edge of the lake, probably to help her out because the lake was fairly deep, and despite Stiles’ bitching no step ladder or anything had been added for exit when swimming in the summer. He reluctantly did as asked, approached the edge and reaching a hand out for her, and felt her hand clasp around his before she was pulling him in. 

He was barely able to take a mouthful of air before he was he pulled under, his lungs burning in protest with lack of air and in the influx of water coming in through his mouth and nose as he tried to breathe. The whole time the hand continued to pull him deeper under in the freezing depths. His lungs were practically gasping for air amongst the water steadily filling them when he heard a muffled growl.

He was sure it was a figment of his imagination trying to give him a lifeline to try and get him out until he felt a clawed hand swiping at the hand around his own until it let him go, the clawed hand pushing him to the surface. Then it was black. 

He couldn't see or hear anything, it was only a familiar voice cursing his name over and over like a mantra along with the pushing of hands to his chest that seemed to be gradually pulling him back to consciousness. But all that seemed next to nothing compared to the feel of soft lips sealing over his own trying to force air into his water clogged lungs. When the lips moved away he felt the jerking pattern on hi chest resume before the lips were back and his eyes were finally opening.

The sight that met him was a soaking wet Cora dressed in someone else’s sweats and a t-shirt with some superhero on it that looked like it belonged to Stiles, her hair was up in a sopping wet bun but she was definitely the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life right then. It was only when she pulled away that he rolled on his side and began to cough up water that he heard a soft voice murmur “Finally!” in an irritated tone.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Cora cursed as she got to her feet, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked down at him like he was insane.

“What?” He spluttered, feeling like his lungs would never be free of water again. Now was not the time to be having this conversation but of course Cora was a Hale and not about to be devoid of an answer when she asked for one.

“I said what the hell were you thinking? Letting a siren try and drown you for crying out loud do you have no sense?!” Cora yelled continuing to gesture at him over and over as she paced back and forth barefoot beside him.

“I’m sorry.” He coughed, pushing himself upright when breath didn’t seem so hard to catch.

“Besides he was obviously manipulated by it somehow….”Came another voice that Isaac hadn’t realised was there, which he followed to see Stiles hovering nearby offering him a weak smile when their gazes met.

“What?” Cora thundered, looking between the two boys like they were in the same level of crazy and she couldn’t understand how they were in her pack.

“Well that is how Sirens work Cora … Seriously? Are Lydia and I the only ones who read the bestiary?” Stiles snarked causing Cora to glare at him.

“Stiles…” Isaac coughed wanting the explanation without having to use too many words. Thankfully Stiles realized and came back to the conversation at hand.

“Oh right, sirens take on the form that the victim won’t be able to resist. Like a loved one or something in an attempt to make them more susceptible to comply.” Stiles began, sounding like he was going to start telling the whole history of siren folklore only to be thankfully interrupted by Cora.

“So what did you see Isaac? Who could you have possibly seen to dignify you being so easy to fool?” Cora asked though it was obvious to Isaac that she didn’t actually care enough to know the answer. It made Isaac wonder if he should really say but by the way Stiles was watching him with a raised eyebrow it was obvious he couldn’t not say now.

“Cora.” He said softly, immediately made the she-wolf pause and look at him and Stiles’ eyes widen like he was putting two and two together. 

“Say…say that again?” Cora asked, edging a little bit closer but also keeping a distance so if she didn’t like the way the conversation was going, she could go. True Cora was a Hale, but she could deal with confrontation with the best of them. Only if she felt that she could handle it.

“You were the form the siren took. I thought it was weird that you didn’t curse me to hell for not helping you out the lake sooner yeah, but it was definitely you.” Isaac murmured, avoiding looking at the younger Hale to look at Stiles who gave him a small understanding smile as he handed over a towel.

Though thankfully the three were interrupted by the sound of a howl from deeper in the woods which had Cora cursing again as she quickly stripped her clothes which both boys quickly avoided looking at, shifted and ran off in the direction of the pack.

“Sounds like Derek found the Omega.” Stiles smiled, picking up the bundle of wet and now dirty clothes Cora had been wearing like a put upon pack mother before turning to help Isaac to his feet.

“I shouldn't have told her should I?” Isaac asked, towelling his hair once he was upright and the world had stopped spinning as he and Stiles walked through the wood to find the others.

“I suppose that depends.” Stiles shrugged, tilting his head as his gaze rested on the other boy.

“On what?” Isaac asked, not understanding exactly what it was that Stiles was referring to, even if the way his wolf was reacting screamed he should do.

“On what you’re going to do about it now that you have. I mean obviously she means more to you than you’ve been letting on or than you’ve even thought about before. Maybe it’s time you think about it and what it really means.” Stiles smiled, as they continued to catch up with the others including the Omega who looked rather beat up from the chase.

As they got closer Isaac saw Cora was whispering with Derek to the side while Scott and Boyd were holding the Omega. From the way Derek was frowning Isaac was sure it had to do with what happened at the lake, which made him slightly anxious. Getting on Derek’s bad side because of how he, hell how his wolf come to that, felt for Cora was not something he ever wanted. Hence why he never asked her out after Derek expressed his disapproval when Isaac had so much as mentioned her.

He was sure nothing would have changed there. Sure he may have grown up a little bit more since then, but Stiles was right. He should in the least make the effort. If Cora rejected him that was fine. He was used to it and his wolf paced indignantly at the mere thought that that wasn’t the case, he could handle it but he’d never know if he didn’t try.

The Pack started to make their way through the preserve talking in small groups along the way, but Isaac couldn’t stop himself from looking at Cora who was back in her clothes from the beginning of the night, damp hair in a bun and talking to Lydia and Erica. It hadn’t take her long to get close to the girls despite a few misunderstandings in the beginning, which made it perfectly clear that she was a Hale. Every so often one of the girls would sneak a glance at him and witter something amongst themselves that made Isaac nervous. Once at the Hales’ rebuilt house, now the pack house, the pack started to disband for the night. Some going home, some like Isaac staying at the pack house for nowhere else to go. Although Isaac did have the McCall house, but since he met Cora, he seemed to spend more time at the pack house merely being in her presence than hanging around with Scott. Not that Scott noticed with Kira around.

With Derek and Stiles taking the Omega to Deaton, Lydia taking Liam and Mason home while Kira left with Scott, it left Isaac going up to his room as he heard Boyd and Erica laughing to something the room next to his own, which was supposed to be Erica’s but they kept switching between each others. On the other hand, Cora’s room, opposite his own, was silent which he wasn’t sure whether to take as a good sign or not.

Usually, there was always music or some kind of noise coming from her room, but maybe what had happened that night had impacted her as much as it had him. Or that could just be wishful thinking on Isaac’s part, it was hard to tell. 

Pulling all smelly damp clothes off except his boxers, he grabbed some clean ones for a shower though as he stepped into the hallway he spotted Cora hovering in the doorway to her own room like she’d been about to speak to him. He froze like he didn’t know what to say since he was barely dressed but from the way Cora’s gaze strayed over his figure it was obvious she was trying not to show that she liked what she saw.

“I was just going to go take a shower after that late night lake swim.Was there something you wanted?” He asked, shifting the bundle of dry clean clothes listlessly in his arms from nerves at being so bare in her view.

“Maybe later.” Cora said with a small guarded smile as she turned back into her own room.

He watched her retreating back, ignoring the way his wolf whined with want, as he went to the bathroom. 

He didn’t take a long shower, just enough that he stopped shivering and no longer smelled the lake in his hair. Then he dressed and walked into his own room to see Cora sitting on his bed, dressed in yoga pants and a singlet with her hair in a better bun than before, legs hugged to her chest as she watched him throw his dirty boxers into the hamper and towel off his hair.

“I’m guessing this is about what I said at the lake?” Isaac asked, throwing the towel aside and moving around the room to rid himself of the urge to sit beside her and do something he regretted.

“Kind of. Can you sit down a moment?” Cora asked. The quiet kindness in her voice immediately making him do just that, though he did make sure to keep a gap between them. Even if his wolf was pawing at his chest in annoyance with the need for that closeness to their mate.

“So what’s on your mind?” Isaac asked, as they both leaned their heads against the wall, their gazes on the other out the corner of their eyes.

“The fact that the siren looked like me…that means something. Even Derek said as much, well as much as Derek ever says anything.” Cora said, brushing stray hair out her eyes.

“I kind of figured that much.” Isaac said uncertainly, watching her hand release its grip from her leg and moved to rest on his arm, brushing down until it was grazing the back of his hand.

“How long have you felt like this?” Cora asked softly, tilting her head so her neck was bared at him, causing his wolf to murmur in need. Yet he obviously flashed his eyes at her without being aware as her eyes flashed ice blue back at him almost shyly.

“Since I first saw you, and even then that’s only putting what I feel mildly. But Derek didn’t seem to think….”

His thoughts were disturbed and trailed away into nothing when he felt a soft kiss brush his lips, a kiss that had him groaning, his wolf humming completely and his hand resting on her knew as he leaned in to deepen it. It only got a little deeper, like Cora was testing the waters because this was new, but not as deep as either of them would have liked it to have been.

“Derek has no say in us Isaac. He maybe our alpha…and my brother, but what we want, what our wolves want, that matters a whole lot more.” Cora breathed against his lips, her words seemingly enough to part his lips and their tongues to finally meet for the first but definitely not last time.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes my version of the Siren Mythology is a little bit screwed but I tried to make it work with the plot. It's not too different but still before all the classics purists bitch I do know it's wrong. :)


End file.
